Political Map
The new world is divided into a few larger countries. Each country is divided into states (also outlined). Missing one of the small countries? Feel free to add it into the list—just make sure it’s part of one of the current “states”. Anything that’s been streamlined--the Old World name probably still exists for that area, but it’s now a county/province within that larger state government. The Northern United States Encompasses present-day USA (except for Hawaii), Canada, and Greenland. States are: * Alaska (encompasses present-day Yukon territory as well) * Greenland * Nunavut (encompasses present-day Northwest Territories as well) * Alberta (encompasses present-day British Columbia as well) * Manitoba (encompasses present-day Saskatchewan as well) * Ontario * Quebec (encompasses present-day Newfoundland, Labrador, Prince Edward Island, Nova Scotia, and New Brunswick as well) * Washington * Oregon * California * Montana (includes present-day Montana, Idaho, and Wyoming) * Nevada (includes present-day Nevada, and Utah) * Arizona (includes present-day Arizona and New Mexico) * Colorado * Dakota (includes present-day North Dakota and South Dakota) * Kansas (includes present-day Kansas and Nebraska) * Texas (includes present-day Texas and Oklahoma) * Minnesota * Iowa (includes Iowa, Illinois, and Missouri) * Mississippi (includes Arkansas, Louisiana, and Mississippi) * Michigan (includes Michigan and Wisconsin) * Kentucky (includes Kentucky, Indiana, Tennessee, and Ohio) * Florida (includes Florida, Georgia, and Alabama) * Carolina (includes North and South Carolina) * Virginia (includes Virginia, West Virginia, DC, and Maryland) * Pennsylvania (includes Pennsylvania and New Jersey) * New York * Connecticut (includes Connecticut, Massachusetts, Delaware, and Rhode Island) * Maine (includes Maine, Vermont, and New Hampshire) The Southern States Includes all of Central America and most Caribbean islands, including Hawaii. States are: * Mexico * Hawaii * Guatemala (includes Guatemala and Belize) * Honduras (includes Honduras and El Salvador) * Nicaragua * Panama (includes Panama and Costa Rica) * Colombia (includes Cayos Miskitos, Isla de Providencia, Isla de San Andreas, and Islas de Maiz) * Jamaica * Cayman Islands The Peruvian States Includes all of South America. States are: * Venezuela (includes Venezuela and Colombia) * Peru (includes Peru and Ecuador) * Guiana (include Cayenne, Guyana, and French Guiana) * Brazil * Bolivia (includes Bolivia and Paraguay) * Argentina (includes Argentina, Uruguay, and Chile) The Slavic States Includes modern-day Russia, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Belarus, Ukraine, Romania, Poland, Germany. States are: * Iceland * Sweden (includes Sweden and Norway) * Finland * Russia * Lithuania (includes Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia) * Belarus * Ukraine * Romania (includes Romania, Moldova, Hungary, Serbia, Macedonia, Bulgaria) * Denmark * Germany (includes Germany, Austria, and the Czech Republic) * Poland (includes Poland and Slovakia) * Greece The Western European States Includes modern-day UK, Ireland, Netherlands, France, Spain, Portugal, Italy. States are: * Spain (includes Spain and Portugal) * Ireland (includes Ireland and the UK) * Belgium (includes Belgium and the Netherlands) * France (includes France and Luxembourg) * Italy (includes Italy and Liechtenstein) The North African States Includes everything in the Northern portion of Africa, with present-day Gabon, the Rep. of Congo, C.A.R. Sudan, and Ethiopia as the Southern Border. States are: * Algeria (includes Algeria & Morocco) * Libya (includes Libya and Tunisia) * Mauritania (includes Mauritania, Mali, and the Western Sahara * Guinea (includes all the little countries south of Mali/Mauritania and West of Nigeria) * Nigeria (includes Nigeria and Niger) * Chad (Includes Chad, C.A.R, and Cameroon) * Gabon (includes Gabon, Equatorial Guinea, and the Rep. of Congo) * Sudan * Egypt * Ethiopia (includes Eritrea and Dijibouti) The South African States Includes everything in the southern portion of Africa, with South Sudan, the Democratic Republic of Congo, and Somalia as the Northern border. States are: * Uganda (includes Uganda and South Sudan) * Somalia * Kenya * Tanzania * Angola (includes Angola and the Democratic Republic of Congo) * Zambia (includes Zambia and Malawa) * Mozambique * Zimbabwe * Namibia (includes Namibia and Botswana) * Lesotho (includes Lesotho, South Africa, and Eswatini) * Madagascar The Asian States Includes the middle-east through China and the Koreas. States are: * Jordan (includes Jordan, Qatar, and Saudi Arabia) * Yemen (includes Yemen, Oman, and U.A.E.) * Iraq (includes Iraq, Syria, and Israel) * Turkey * Iran * Afghanistan * Pakistan * Kazakhstan (includes Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, and Kyrgyzstan) * India (includes India and Nepal) * China * Mongolia * Korea (includes North and South Korea) * Bangladesh (includes Bangladesh, Chittagong, Burma, and Bhutan) * Thailand (includes Thailand and Laos) * Malaysia (includes only the Western part) * Vietnam (includes Vietnam and Cambodia) The Pacific States Includes most of the island nations in the Pacific ocean, including Indonesia, Malaysia, Australia, Fiji, and New Zealand. States are: * Japan * Philippines * Borneo (includes Borneo and the Eastern part of Malaysia) * Indonesia * Australia * New Zealand * Fiji * West Guinea (Papua New Guinea and New Guinea) * Micronesia * Solomon * Tonga * Vanuatu * Tuvalu * Palau * Samoa